


The Apartment

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from random bad guys, Steve and Darcy take shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apartment

Steve surveyed the little apartment. It wasn't much to look at, but there was an escape route and it was easily defensible.

Satisfied, he ushered his companion through the door and shut it firmly, sliding the chain in place and shoving a chair up under the doorknob.

Darcy Lewis stood in the middle of the apartment, shivering slightly in her massive sweater and looked up at him with big, firghtened eyes.

"Are we safe?" She asked quietly. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard her so quiet before. He tried for some humour.

"If you define 'safe' as holed up in a dump while unidentified men who want to shoot us roam the streets."

She cracked a small smile.

"It's a rarely used definition of the word."

"Then we're safe."

She nodded and edged over to sit on the arm of a chair, not quite able to commit to sitting on the chair itself, in case she had to run again.

"Who were they?"

Steve shook his head.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything that identified them."

"Great. So. My phone was in my coat. What about yours?"

Steve remembered that she'd been holding her coat over her arm as they'd been leaving the centre, she must have dropped it when they fled the gunfire. She still had her purse looped over her shoulder at least. Steve fished his out of the pocket he'd stuffed it in, grimacing at the bullet lodged in the middle of the screen. He was lucky it wasn't his head. He tossed it to her.

"I don't think mine is salvagable."

"Oo, nope. Note to self, get Stark to invent bulletproof phones." She breathed out shakily. Steve sat on the arm of the chair opposite.

"There's no phone in here, we'll have to find one when it's light out again. Someone should be looking for us by then."

She nodded absently. Steve wasn't sure what to do now. The last time this had happened, he'd been holed up with Natasha, and while she'd been uncharacteristically upset, she'd still been a fully trained SHIELD agent, not a civilian. There was also the fact that this was Darcy. Darcy Lewis had been on his radar for while. He liked her spunk and, well...she was easy on the eyes.

He saw her hands tremble as she pushed tangled hair back behind her ear, and he reached out gently to touch her knee.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She gave him a small smile and covered his hand with hers, the touch almost electrifying.

"I know that."

He wanted to say more, say something else, but he couldn't seem to find the right words. He never could, with Darcy. Instead he gestured at the bathroom.

"Uh, there's a bathroom, if you need to...clean up, or anything."

She withdrew her hand, and nodded, fishing through her purse as she stood. She let out a small cry of triumph when she found a small hairbrush somewhere in its depths.

The light flickered on in the bathroom, and Steve went to the apartment windows and drew the blinds before finding a lamp and turning it on.  Lit up, the place was even less inspiring, but least there was a bed that looked clean. He'd let Darcy get some rest and keep watch until morning.

He heard a clatter from the bathroom and a muffled curse.  But it was the choked sob that caught his attention.  He'd never seen Darcy cry.  It was one of those unbelievable things, something that probably did happen but you just didn't think about it given what you knew about the person.  She was always so strong, so brazen, the idea that she could be vulnerable didn't register day to day.  But this was not day to day.

Through the crack in the door, he could see her arms resting against the sink counter, and the ends of her hair a curtain against them.

He approached when he heard the noise again, knocking softly on the door.

"Darcy? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, she sniffed and stood up straighter.

"I'm fine. I just...needed a minute." She turned slightly and Steve's mind blanked out on him at the realization that she wasn't wearing the sweater anymore, and her skin glowed enticingly in the dim light of the bathroom.

She was easy on the eyes when she was fully clothed. She was damn near irresistable when she was standing in her bra and leggings. He found his eyes traveling down the column of her throat, lingering over the swell of her breasts and then skimming donw her stomach and hips to take in her legs. Then back up again for good measure. By the time he met her eyes again, she met him the same awareness that he was flirting with, and her eyes burned with it.

She breathed in, her chest rising and falling as she breathed out his name on a whisper. He moved into the room behind her, one hand going to her hip, pulling her gently back against him. He held her gaze in the mirror a moment before lowering his eyes to her neck, the smooth skin of it like a siren's call. He ran his fingers down her bare arm as he contemplated where this was going. She shivered when his breath fanned across her neck and tilted her head ever so slightly with a barely audible whimper.

"Steve, please."

Thinking was overrated, he decided as he pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped and her head fell back against his shoulder, giving him better access.

Her skin tasted like sweat and something was uniquely Darcy, and he nipped at the sensitive point over her pulse. She moaned, almost directly into his ear, and if that wasn't the most arousing sound in the world, he wasn't sure what was. No, scratch that, the breathy gasp she gave when he sucked at the same spot, that was the most arousing sound in the world.

She wound one arm up to the back of his head, holding him at her neck, the other she twined with his at her hip, and he curved his free hand over her naked abdomen, feeling the goosebumps rise and fall on her skin. Her breath hitched in her throat. His thimb brushed against the lacy edge of her bra, and she dug her fingers into his hair, tugging him away from her neck enough to be able to pull him to her lips.

Kissing Darcy Lewis was just as amazing as having his hands on her. She tasted like chocolate and cherries, how, he wasn't sure, but she tasted better than any desert he'd ever had.

He groaned when she captured his lower lip between hers and sucked it between her teeth, biting down on it with definite intent. His hold on her went from gentle to firm in a split second, pressing her hips against his, hard, her bottom rubbing against his growing erection enticingly.

He slid the hand at her hip across the edge of her leggings, and her legs shifted, parting wider when he nudged his hingers into them, bypassing the line of her panties entirely.

She made a high pitched noise against his mouth that he took advantage of, pressing his tongue against the seam of her lips, coaxing them apart until he could slide his tongue along hers at the same time that his fingers delved between her legs.

She inhaled sharply and panted into his mouth between kissing him like a drowning woman. Her hips canted against his hand as he found the spot that made her make that high pitched sound again. Her hand clenched in his hair in time with the rhythm of his fingersm and the other she had shifted to grip at his pant leg, using both as anchors while he worked her over.

He could feel her getting close, her inner muscles were fluttering around his fingers, and she was breathing gasps and moans against his mouth at an almost desparate pitch. He moved the hand splayed over her belly high enough to cup one breast in his hand, ghosting his fingers over the taut nipple, and she arched into the touch, keening urgently. He tweaked her nipple with his fingers and thrust with his other hand one last time, and she tore her mouth from his to cry out as her orgasm thrummed through her, her delicious lips red and swollen as she arched against him, spasming hard around his fingers. He watched her face intently while he coaxed her down.

She was absolutely gorgeous. He nipped at her jawline and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth when he straightened her up, his hand slipping from inside her, though he didn't take it from her pants.

She turned slightly in his arms, ehough to be able to wrap her arms around his shoulders in order to press kisses to his jaw, and nip at his ear. He stroked her and she hummed into his mouth contentedly. He shifted his hands around until he was palming her ass, and the other slid up her back to toy with the clasp of her bra.

The thought that they should stop and talk about this passed through his mind fleetingly, but then her nimble fingers were undoing the buttons of his shirt, and warm palms slid under the tank top that he was wearing underneath, setting his flesh quivering against her touch.

Talking was as overrated as thinking.

He popped the clasp of her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders and running his hand down to join the other, palming her hips under the leggings. She leaned back to allow the bra to fall away, and she took the moment to strip him of his shirt. He peeled her leggings down, panties included, leaving her completely bared to him. He pressed a kiss to each of her knees, as he travelled back up her body.

She was soft all over and smelled of sweat and arousal.

He bit into her neck again, and hauled her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started working at his belt while he nibbled and sucked at her skin. He growled into her neck and started moving out of the bathroom. This may not be an ideal location, but he'd be damned if he was going to fuck her on the bathroom sink.

It was really only a couple of feet to the bed, the apartment was that small, and he fell onto it gracelessly, landing on his elbows above her. She yanked at his open belt and threw it to the side, her eyes glittering amusment at the clatter it made against the wall. He grinned, and then groaned low in his throat when her hand got past the fastenings if his jeans and ran firmly against eh hard like of his cock. She had such warm little hands. They were warmer still when she found the edge of the boxer briefs he was wearing.

Now she grinned at him, wicked and satisfied and he couldn't help but grin back knowingly. He may not have a lot of women in his past, but the ones that he did have were well satisfied.

Eager, she started pushing his pants off his hips until they were out of her way and she could wrap her hand around him unhindered. She pushed at his shoulder until he was the one on his back. He watched with undisguised interest as she shimmied down until she was sitting on his legs and his hips just about arched off the bed when her mouth enveloped him. It was fantastic. The wet heat of her mouth combined with the pressure of her tongue was rendering him almost incoherent. It was the barest scrape of her teeth agains him though that had him growling as he flipped them again, pushing her onto her back and settling between her legs with ease. He had the presence of mind to pause though, meeting her eyes and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he guided himself into her still slick entrance. She made that noise again, when he thrust inside her. He really liked that noise.

She was so tight and wet, and it had been so long since he'd done anything like this, he had to concentrate to make sure that it didn't end too soon, he wanted to get at least one more orgasm out of her first.

She shifted her hips against him, tiny little movements that were making her gasp, and he moved in time, withdrawing almost completely to thrust back and meet her hips, each time wringing a moan out of her that was almost pornographic. He fell to his elbows again, and her hands scrabbled for purchase on his back, her nails digging in hard enough that he could have marks for a good few hours, though he wished that he could keep for longer. His lips found her neck again, and her moans turned sharp and urgent, until she came apart in his arms with the same cry as before, arching back, her eyes closed and mouth agape and panting fiercely. He thrust through it, extending it for her as long as possible and she kept spasming around him even after she went slack under him.

Her eyes glowed up at him, sated and content, but still wicked. Her muscles squeezed him hard as he thrust again. He gasped, and she smirked, obviously the move was deliberate.  She did it again, squeezing as he thrust in, releasing as he pulled back. He was losing control rapidly, thrusting harder and faster, unthe she turned her head and bit down on his earlobe. That was what sent him over the edge, growling raggedly into her ear as he thrust deep and released into her body. She clenched around him again with fluttering muscles and a low moan for a third orgasm.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they lay there on the bed, sweat cooling and drying on their skin. He could hear her breathing return to normal as his heart rate came down.

He wasn't sure what to do now. They hadn't spoken since they'd started, and to say something now felt like it would ruin it. Darcy solved the issue however, by tucking herself against him with her face nestled into his neck, breath fanning across his skin. He tugged a loose blanket over them and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you." She whispered against his neck. He tilted his head to look down at her.

"For what?" He asked in the same low tone. She met his eyes.

"For making me feel safe again."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as she settled again.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Steve hadn't meant to doze off. He had fully intended on staying awake and keeping watch during the night. Obviously, their warm cocoon and Darcy's peaceful presence overcame him however, because he woke with a start to find her watching him with big blue eyes.

"Hi." He said, and she smiled at him.

"Hi."

He really didn't want to feel awkward.

"I didn't meant to fall asleep."

"S'okay, I kept watch for you. No bad guys in here."

"That's good."

Her smile dimmed as he watched and he saw disappointment flicker in her eyes. He frowned, running a hand up her still naked back. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"You feel awkward."

He shrugged.

"A bit, but to be fair, I always feel awkward around beautiful women." Her smile returned, briefly at his explanation. "If it helps, I don't actually want to feel awkward."

She blinked at him and giggled. That made him chuckle along with her. She kissed his cheek gently and brought her hand up to caress his other cheek, thumb running along the bone with the same gentleness.

"For the record...I've wanted to do that for a long time." She told him quietly. He was probably grinning like a fool, but that seemed to dispel her disappointment completely.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.  You're a good man, Steve.  Kind of hard to resist.  I think I may be a little bit in love with you."

Steve rolled her over and kissed her, hard.

"I might be a little in love with you too, Darcy." He said when he pulled back. "So."

"So."

"Let's get dressed, find a phone and call for extraction. Then, when we're back in New York, I'd like to do some of this right, you wanna be my girl?"

The smile she gave him was gorgeous.

"I would like nothing better."

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut, and I couldn't come up with a better title. Le sigh. I'm still new with writing smut, so feel free to send me comments on how good/bad it is.


End file.
